Silver Band
by HanaritsuKrizza
Summary: Mika is wearing a ring on his finger that can only be interpreted as something symbolic and Yuu takes notice of it.


_I do not own Owari no Seraph._

A/N: High School AU

* * *

 **...**

Mikaela writes the final word to finish his task as the student on duty for the day. He keeps the journal neat and organized, just like how he likes his things and possessions to be. Some says it's in his personality and his unsurprisingly fastidious nature is always admirable.

He takes another minute to scan them again, making sure that nothing is amiss or blanked out while also taking the opportunity to arrange them in proper order, before speaking to his companion, "I'm done, Yuu- _chan_."

Yuuichirou, sitting faced to faced in front of him, speeds up his writing and makes his already messy penmanship even more unintelligible. It causes Mikaela to sigh but doesn't press it, one of his childhood friend's permanent trait is to be opposite of him and he has accepted that long ago to be bothered by it now.

"Hmm. I'm almost done here, too."

Yuu is the other student assigned on duty today. It's a good thing since he doesn't have to wait for him or vise versa. Also, Yuu, despite his lackadaisical attitude, is unexpectedly diligent to school works. Mikaela thinks it's the influence of Guren- _sensei_ that Yuu declares he wants to faze with his unanticipated intelligence.

While he waits for the other to finish, he starts to put away his things one by one and carefully places them on his bag. He's about to zip his bag close when he notices that Yuu stills, his hands stops writing even though there's still a blank space left on the page. He stares at something in front of him, then glances at Mikaela's eyes, then stares back at it with eyes full of unspoken questions.

"Yuu- _chan_?"

Mikaela tries to pinpoint where exactly Yuu's gaze lands and sees the tiny frown grazing his lips. He isn't sure but it seems that the ravenette is looking at Mikaela's hand. He removes the bag from his desk and deliberately hides his hands from the Yuu's vision.

"Yuu- _chan_?" he calls again.

"Oh, sorry. I spaced out," the ravenette replies, though he still appears to be in a daze.

"What is it?"

Mikaela expects Yuu to brush it off and resume to his task, so when the latter speaks in a tone that carries too much emotion that's unfamiliar to him, he blanches.

"That ring in your finger…"

"Huh?" Mikaela glances at his left hand where a silver band adorns his ring finger. "Oh."

In first glance, the ring is just a simple band that only shines moderately. It isn't that eye-catching. But upon closer inspection, there is an intricate pattern carved around it and displays a reserved yet elegant attribute. It's pretty cool and classy at the same time.

"I noticed that you're not taking it off even in class."

The blonde shrugs nonchalantly and checks where Yuu stops. He points one mistake at him but looks up again when the ravenette's attention still wanders.

"Well, it looks nice, isn't it? Shinya- _sensei_ saw it yesterday but didn't forbid me from wearing it since I'm a good student." He lets out a proud smile, peeking at Yuu's reaction. When he only hums in response, while appearing to be lost in his thoughts, Mikaela continues, "What? Are you envious?"

Yuu meets his gaze, the intensity of it is quite palpable and his sudden seriousness leaves Mikaela aghast.

"Instead of feeling envious… how should I put it," Yuu knits his eyebrows, lips quirking in search for the word. "I'm rather jealous."

Mikaela is surprised by the honesty of his childhood friend, but more than that, he is flabbergasted and embarrassed with the reply Yuu has presented him. The ravenette speaks of his feelings with straight face and a resolute gaze that shows how absorbed and determined he is. Honestly, Mikaela can never do that despite being labeled as stoic and always composed.

"Also," Yuu adds, ignorant of the internal turmoil on Mikaela's part, "I'm worried. Did you receive it from someone?"

The blonde unconsciously traces the ring with his fingers, feeling the chiseled designs of it. He averts his gaze from the ravenette's and ponders how to answer. "Uhm, no, don't worry," he starts, uncertained why he assures Yuu not to worry. "It's just an accessory I bought for myself."

Yuu's relieved expression is apparent as he takes what Mikaela gives him. He lets out a smile that expresses his great easement, then he put back his attention to the journal he's currently working now that his mind has been cleared. "I see, I see," he murmurs while busying his hand on writing, "I thought I got dumped before I even started. I'm glad."

Divergently, however, Mikaela begins to feel his face heating up and albeit not intending to, his heartbeat picks up its rate. He has known Yuu since younger days but he never perceives him as someone who doesn't fluctuate in voicing out his thoughts and displeasures. He is actually forecasting him to act shy and awkward with these matters. Seems like he's completely wrong, though.

He observes Yuu as he works, flinching slightly when the latter speaks again, "Hey, Mika."

"Hmm?"

"You know, what I said the other day, about you and me," Yuu chances him a look then continuing, "I'm serious about it, okay. I like you, not as a friend or a family, I want a relationship with you that's more than friends or families. So I'd really appreciate it if you think carefully about your answer."

At this point, Mikaela can feel the blush on his cheeks. And although it doesn't show on his face, he is panicking on the inside and conjecturing how to react. He wants to cut him off, to tells him that anymore than that will be bad for his heart, but aside from not knowing the words to specify, he finds that he doesn't have it in him to break the enthusiastic spirit coming out from the ravenette. He figures this mature side of him is actually quite a turn on.

"Well, I understand if you'll say you don't feel the same," Mikaela presses his lips into thin line and listens, "but it's not like I'll give up that easily. If I have to court you, then I will. I want you to fall in love with me like how I am with you." Yuu ends his statement with a handsome smile that just screams confidence and tenacity.

Mikaela considers replying, but seeing as Yuu is not really expecting anything at this moment because he is busy finishing his task, the blonde allows himself to quietly muse and comprehend every little attack thrown at him.

When Yuu confessed to him the other day, Mikaela's initial reaction was to take it as a joke, or a prank. But now that the ravenette made his intentions clear, he can't bring himself to crush the courage, effort and expectations his treasured childhood friend bears with him upon confessing to the blonde.

He has always been holding Yuu dear in his heart, he's always affectionate with him, always loving him. But he never thinks of it like how the ravenette does. Nevertheless, Mikaela senses that slowly, _unconsciously_ , his feelings are awakening and evolving, just like how Yuu wants them to, what with his confident declarations and adorable stubbornness.

"Oh, and yeah, I agree that it's nice. It looks good on you, Mika," Yuu suddenly says, pulling Mikaela from his impromptu reverie. He raises his mechanical pencil and finally closes the journal as he exclaims, "Alright! I'm done, thanks for waiting, Mika."

If Yuu keeps on doing and saying something like this, Mikaela concludes as his heart flips in a pleasant manner, it won't be long until he, too, falls in love with the ravenette.

 **...**

* * *

I'm accepting all forms of reaction, from calm and normal to bloody and trashy, just send me a review if you have some. Thanks a lot for checking it out!


End file.
